Degrassi: TNG Season 7
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 7 takes place during the second semester of the 2006-2007 school year. It follows a group of college freshman and high school seniors, juniors and sophomores. A big event that happened this season was that the rival Lakehurst school burned down over winter break, causing the students to attend Degrassi in order to complete the school year. CHARACTERS: 'Adults: ' Paige Michalchuk- A diva. Principal Daphne Hatzilakos- Degrassi's principal. Archibald (Archie) "Snake" Simpson- Degrassi MI teacher and Emma's stepdad. Christina "Spike" Nelson- Emma's mother and Degrassi grad. Marco Del Rossi- A flamboyant gay. Eleanor "Ellie" Nash- An editor for The Core in the U of Toronto. Alexandra "Alex" Nunez- Paige's girlfriend. Jason "Jay" Hogart- Manny's beau. 'Seniors: ' Emma Nelson- Enironmentalist and Human Rights supporter. Toby Isaacs- Computer nerd. Liberty Van Zandt- J.T.'s ex-girlfriend. Damien Hayes (new)- A Lakehurst over-achiever. Manuela "Manny" Santos- An actress. James "Jimmy" Brooks- Basketball star Ashley Kerwin- Jimmy's Degrassi sweetheart. Gavin "Spinner" Mason- Jimmy's friends. Lucas Valieri (new)- A Lakehurst bad-boy. 'Juniors: ' Jane Vaughn (new)-Spinner's girlfriend. Peter Stone- A musician. Darcy Edwards- A Christian good-girl. Danny Van Zandt- J.T.'s former best friend. Derek Haig- Danny's sidekick. 'Sophomores: ' Holly J. Sinclair (new)- The new Degrassi queen bee. Anya MacPherson (new)- Holly J.'s sidekick. Mia Jones- A single mother. Savtag "Sav" Bhandari (new)- A Lakehurst heart-throb. Trailers and Theme Song: Special theme song for the mini-movie: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_EPHQyl_Bs&feature=related Theme Song- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndlXVkKVWfo&feature=related thumb|300px|right|Degrassi season 7 took place in the final semester of the 2006-2007 school year. Episodes: Standing in the Dark- Darcy is raped; Marco struggles to get over his love for Dylan; as the Degrassi students return from break, they receive some shocking news. Love is a Battlefield- Alex and Paige's relationship is over; Damien and Manny have different views of how to merge Degrassi and Lakehurst's student body. It's Tricky- Ashley wants to come out of Craig's shadow by using music; Holly J. gives Mia a hard time. Death or Glory (parts 1&2)- Spinner contracts testicular cancer, which causes him to lash out; Marco tries to find friends; Snake learns the truth about Darcy's rape. We Got the Beat- Manny invites Jay to her debut, but things turn out completely different than she thought; Jimmy dumps Ashley when he discovers what she did. Jessie's Girl- Anya is bullied by Holly J.; Ellie discovers that Caitlin is making out with her editor-and boyfriend. Hungry Eyes- Mia and Holly J. compete over Sav; Emma becomes a corporate spokesmodel. Pass the Dutchie- Paige is tired of being treated badly at work, and Spinner and Darcy connect by smoking medical weed. Owner of a Lonely Heart- Manny and Jay make a fake engagement; Marco considers something he thought he would never do to get money. Live to Tell- Jimmy gets feelings for Trina; Darcy falsely accuses Snake of touching her. Bust a Move: Degrassi Spring Break- Manny and Jay have trouble when Manny's audition is ruined; Darcy and Peter connect in a brat camp. Sweet Child O' Mine- Manny and Jay have to work out trust issues; Mia must choose a beau. Talking in Your Sleep- Paige finds out a secret from Griffin; Jane and Darcy become friends. Another Brick in the Wall- Toby and Holly J. connect, while Snake is feeling unwelcome as he returns to Degrassi. Broken Wings- Jimmy finds out a secret about his dad; Peter creates a band with Spinner and some friends. Ladies' Night- Anya stands up to Holly J. when her charity plans are ruined because of her; Manny tries to pawn the ring from Jay. Everything She Wants- Sean returns, and Snake and Emma are distracted; Mia and Lucas may reconnect. Don't Stop Believin'- Paige and the college kids separate; Liberty and Damien compete for valedictorian. If This is It- Spinner may fail his final exams; Manny gets a big role in a TV show. We Built This City- In the season finale, Peter and Darcy may separate, and the Class of 2007 graduates with a lot of drama surrounding Emma, Liberty, Damien and Toby.